


Prologue: The Purple Eyed Demoness

by Mariessa



Series: Loonaverse Fanfiction [1]
Category: GWSN (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Dimension Travel, Gen, Mutant Powers, Organized Crime, Reality Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Miya has heard rumors of the girl with purple eyes, who haunts those who commit crimes that no one would ever solve. One day they said she just fell from the sky and landed smack in the middle ot a crime syndicate. This girl had power, she had money and she didn't like to be messed with. Miya knew all of this and still, she found herself face to face with the girl completely unprepared.
Series: Loonaverse Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993723
Kudos: 3





	Prologue: The Purple Eyed Demoness

**Author's Note:**

> My loona stories work by missing the loonaverse with real life with my own imagination. These are characters and not meant to represent the actual singers and bands.

Running. 

That's all the twenty something year old needed to hear before she became on guard. Crime wasn't rampant in her part of town but still she had to be ready. The others had been counting on her and she couldn't fail at such a big task. One hand patted her pant leg, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her biggest fear.

Brown hair billowed in the wind as she was met with the sound of feet hitting the ground. The footsteps echoed unevenly against the dense concrete road, the girl running dangerously close to her. Her clothing was juvenile but was decorated with the insignia of designer brands.

Her face was cold and focused as their eyes met. Miya felt a chill go down her spine as she girl came to a stop a few feet from infront of her, her chest heaving softly in the empty night. A girl stood tall with a bright, crescent moon blazing within one of her eyes.

Another stood with her mind set and her clothing drenched in the ongoing rain. Her hair was plastered on her forehead, obscuring her vision but not her common sense. This meeting hadn't been scheduled. It hadn't been dropped in their laps by fearful peers or coworkers.

This moment had been filling Miya's dreams for days. First in short blurs of rain covering someone else's body. Next she would remember hearing a softer, younger voice instructing her on what to do. Now she could remember what was to come and what she was going to have to sacrifice. The girl's eye stared at her, expecting her questions to be answered. 

"You're not from this world, are you?" Miya asked first her voice full of caution.

The strange demon eyed girl stared at her for a moment looking unsure of herself for the first time since the dreams began. Eventually, she gave a tense and rigid nod of her head. Her diamond encrusted earrings jangled with the wind picking up around them with a ferocious roar.

"You know who I am." Choerry said pointedly with what looked to be a glare. "Why did you call me here?"

Miya felt her mouth dry up as she struggled to find a way to answer. She wasn't sure of what to say, if even what she'd say would make any sense. Just a few weeks ago she had been an normal woman studying abroad in Korea with a group of kind girls with similiar passions. Now she was speaking to a legend, a myth in order to escape what felt like a living nightmare.

"You want to escape this place to..." Choerry said with a surprised look on her face. "And you need my help, don't you?"

God, Miya wanted to scream at the girl as she spoke. Ofcourse they needed her help. The world was changing and she wasn't sure of what was real anymore. One of her friends had gone missing, their families had started to disappear and crime ran rampant. And it was all linked to her arrival in the city.

"Please, my friends are in danger and so are our families. I know you can travel through worlds with your powers and I know how you do it." Miya swallowed the lump in her throat aiming at Choerry's jugular. "And I know who you really are so please don't force me to use it against you."


End file.
